1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly, and in particular to a monopole antenna assembly employed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art or Related Art
Today some products applied in Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as WLAN Cards for desktop or laptop computer and WLAN Access Points (APs) under IEEE802.1a/b standards have been introduced into the market. These communication devices benefit from external antennas or internal antennas. In order to fully utilize the space of the laptop computer, the internal antenna is mostly adopted to be assembled into a hinge or a backplane of a liquid crystal display of the laptop computer. But for the desktop computer, the efficient of utilizing space is not very important. So a simple antenna assembly with a perfect radiating pattern is especially important.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,630 has disclosed an antenna assembly. This antenna assembly comprises an adaptor 10, an antenna 35 and a socket 13. The adaptor 10 comprises an end 11 for electrically and mechanically coupling with a plug 31 of the antenna 35 and a connection means 12 for cooperating with the socket 13. The antenna 35 electrically couples to a transceiver via the adaptor 10 and the socket 13. However, this antenna assembly is not simple enough. Respectively manufacturing the antenna, the adaptor and the socket also result in a complex process.
Hence, an improved antenna assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.